


Your lips are pretty (I want them to more than just talk)

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces of conversations that lead them to bed, and how it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your lips are pretty (I want them to more than just talk)

It starts with: "Hey, do you wanna grab a lunch between classes?" 

It's just a couple of weeks into the school year and Octavia says yes. She and Raven get along really well. 

*

"Nobody wants to go see the new Star Wars movie with me, you up for that?" 

Octavia should _really_ be studying but who would say no to this? She goes. 

They accidentally hold hands somewhere by the end, and Octavia hasn't even noticed until the movie was over and she was supposed to stand up and leave. She smiles at Raven who's ranting about how one day she will build a robot just like that, only better. It's kind of adorable, she thinks, but she won't tell her that. 

They hold hands the whole way back to campus.

*

"There's a party this Friday, want to come with?" 

That week it's unusually warm and Octavia has a great mood because _spring_. She hates winter. It's cold and wet and ugly. And she doesn't have whole much to do with her Friday nights anyway so she says yes. 

Octavia drinks a little and Raven doesn't at all. They talk and laugh, dance and sing off-key, and over all have a great time. Somehow, Octavia doesn't really remember but it's between one and two in the morning, they get around to kissing. It feels great, Raven is so close and crowding her against a wall, and Octavia has _no_ idea how they got outside, but the wind is a little cold and so she shivers. Raven pulls away and laughs, then offers O her red leather jacket.

They sleep in Clarke and Octavia's dorm room that night, sharing Octavia's bed. 

*

"Clarke and Lexa will be away for the weekend doing some gross couple shit, so how about a sleepover?" 

Raven nods so frantically that the sunglasses perched on top of her head fall on the ground. She also offers her and Lexa's room for a change and so they spend the Saturday evening in Raven's bed watching Netflix.

 

"Is this okay?" 

Raven's always been the bolder one out of the two of them. She was first to give up paying attention to the screen and watched Octavia instead. She noticed, it was hard not to, really, and when she turned her head towards the latina, suddenly there were lips on her own. 

"Yes." 

The laptop is long forgotten when Octavia pushes Raven on her back, straddling her. The kisses are hungry and frantic and messy. There's tongue and teeth and wandering hands, sharp exhales and little whimpers. There are too many things to focus on and Octavia is getting a little lightheaded so she pulls away, sitting up, and just breathes. 

Raven runs her thumb over Octavia's hip. "You okay?" 

She nods, sucking in one more deep breath. "Yeah."

"Want to stop?" Raven offers. 

"No." 

There's a smile on Raven's lips and Octavia leans down to kiss it away. She ends up smiling as well though and the kiss gets sloppy. They laugh. 

 

Octavia's (okay, she stole it from Lincoln) t-shirt hits the floor first. She didn't bother wearing a bra and Raven curses under her breath. It makes O smile. She gets rid of both Raven's tank top and the sports bra underneath. The next minutes are only mapping hands, awed whispers bordering on worship and more making out. 

How she got out of her sweatpants is a little more blurry, because Raven's found the _spot_ where her neck meets her shoulder and Octavia is a mess. She practically _begs_ Raven for the smart long fingers of hers and the girl smirks before fucking Octavia's brains out. 

It takes her several minutes to recover from two orgasms that came in quick succession. And when she's ready, she crawls down Raven's body, dragging the ruined panties to her ankles and then discarding them on the floor. She's done this just once before, with Clarke, they were both kind of drunk and she doesn't really remember much. So she just goes for it and judging by the sounds Raven's making, she's doing good. Tanned thighs are bracketing her head and O's resting her hands on Raven's stomach. Later on, there are fingers in her hair, tugging, and the pain feels so _good_ that she moans. Raven comes just seconds after that. 

*

"Lunch at 1, you, me, Lex and Clarke?" 

"Sounds gay, I'm in." 

They're not in love and they're not dating, but they are _something_. Great friends, safe people with comfort ice cream and shit advice. They do love each other, and occasionally they fuck. It works for them. Though Octavia is kinda seeing Lincoln and Raven is sometimes seeing other people, it works. 

"Cool, see you then. Love you." 

"Love you too, you sap."

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting for the day I write something for them and the day has finally come.


End file.
